1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to packages for objects, in particular for medical components that are preferably sterilized.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, packages are known that are in the form of plastic blister shells or bags in which an object is contained. For medical components that must be unpackaged in near-aseptic conditions, such packages pose problems of contamination while the package is being passed from one person to another and while said package is being opened. Specifically, from its departure from a “dirty” work zone, i.e. without special aseptic conditions, to its arrival in a “clean” work zone, i.e. a work zone in which given aseptic conditions are maintained, e.g. the zone of an operating block, the package that arrives in the clean zone is contaminated on the outside, and this presents a risk of the medical object being contaminated while it is being removed from said package.
In order to limit the risk of contamination, it is known to open the bag in such a manner as to cause the object to fall onto a worktop without any need to touch said object. Only a sterile assistant or surgeon picks up the object. However, a solid object runs the risk not only of being damaged on impact with the worktop, or even of rolling onto the floor, but also of being contaminated by foreign bodies present on the worktop.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,800 describes a medical package for a dental implant that includes a support element provided with fastener means for fastening the implant, and a stopper that can be coupled to the support element in such a manner that the support element projects from said stopper. Said package also includes a cover that covers the stopper. However, the cover completely covers the length of the stopper such that the operator has no option other than to empty the content of the cover by causing said content to fall onto a worktop. As mentioned above, causing the implant to fall may damage it and increases the risk of contamination.